I fell in love with my best friend
by violet167
Summary: If you're not careful, you'll fall in love with your best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise, Surprise! One of my short stories has been posted. This will have only around 5 chapters with this being the shortest of them all. This is just the intro of the story. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN ADVANCE TO HITORIKUONEKO! Make sure you guys tell her..**

* * *

The clock struck 12 pm signaling the end of period four at Seiki college. Teens everywhere were packing up their stuff ready to go to lunch and chat with their friends before their next class started. Luckily, it was friday so they get to the enjoy the weekend once all their classes for the day was over.

 **Misaki:** Hi, where are you? I'm heading towards the cafeteria.

 **Takumi:** Just finished class, I'll be there in two minutes.

 **Misaki:** Ok, see you then.

Misaki and Takumi had been childhood best friends for a very long time. They went middle school, high school and now college together. Takumi was studying to become a doctor while on the other hand, Misaki was studying law. Takumi's department was a little bit far from Misaki's but still, when they both had free time they would meet up with each other.

Misaki sat down at their usual spot, waiting for Takumi. She had already bought something for both of them since she knew when he arrived he wouldn't have enough time to buy something for himself and have enough time to eat before he would have to go back to class.

Misaki could hear girls around her squealing. "Oh my God, he looks so hot today." And. "I wish I could have his number."

From that moment, she knew that Takumi had arrived. Takumi was extremely popular, every girl on campus wanted to date him. And who wouldn't want to! He was rich, had good looks, the perfect package. People would sometimes wonder what his relationship with Misaki really was but the both of them always replied, over and over, they were just friends well bestfriends to be exact.

Takumi and Misaki's parents were business partners and often Takumi and Misaki would be brought along to their meetings. From then on, they became best friends, sleeping over at each other houses for movie nights, using each other as excuses to get away from people who seeked to date them.

"Hi Misa chan~" Takumi greets taking a seat next to Misaki and ignores his fangirls in the process.

"Hello Usui," Misaki welcomes him to the table. "You know you're going to get me killed," She adds looking at his fangirls who were glaring at her but none of them had the guts to come over to her.

"I won't let them hurt you," Takumi says putting his arm around her, pretending to be her shield which didn't help with the situation as the girls around them became jealous.

"Perverted Usui to the rescue," Misaki jokes in a superhero tone and they burst out laughing. They didn't paid any attention to the looks they were getting from everyone in the cafeteria. This was usually how their day went.

They sat down and chat about how their classes for the day went and how much homework they had to do.

"Why is the last semester like this?" Misaki wonders out loud.

"Maybe it's because we're graduating in a week and they want us to bring in all unfinished work," Takumi answers taking a chip from her plate.

"It's a good thing I did all my projects ahead of time."

"Yea, me too. So movie night is at your house tonight, I'll be going home first and then meet up with you," Takumi explains to her.

Takumi spots his friends waiting for him and looks down at his watch to realise that classes would soon be starting. He begins to pack up his things along with Misaki.

"I'll see you tonight," He bides her goodbye before he walks over to his friends.

"Don't be late!" Misaki yells as she too had to get to her own class. She would see him later tonight, she always had some news for him.

…..

"Come on man, can't leave your girlfriend alone for a sec?" Kuuga, Takumi's friend who he met in highschool, teases him.

Takumi glares over at him.

"You know he's just friends with her, BEST FRIENDS!" His other friend Kanou joins in and Kuuga snickers at his comment.

"Just admit you like her Takumi," Kuuga says knowing he was getting on Takumi's nerves but it was fun.

Takumi not wanting to answer them, left them to go to his class. He ignored their calls to him and carries on to his class. But he couldn't deny it. He really did like Misaki but he never told her. He thought that like was an understatement, he must have loved her but he'll keep that a secret for now.

 **That night**

 _Ding dong!_

Misaki opens the door to her two storey home and welcomes Takumi inside. He settles his bag in a couch. The bag contained his clothes and other belongings since he would sleep over.

"Where are you parents?" He questions looking around the empty house.

"They went out to diner."

"And Suzuna?"

"She went to a friends house to spend the night. Shall we go watch the movies now?" Misaki says pointing to the living room that would be set up with pillows and snacks.

"Sure," Takumi agreed making settling himself in between some pillows.

"Start a movie, I'll take the drinks out the fridge!"

"Ok," He yells since Misaki ran off to the kitchen.

He popped in the DvD for the movie Hunger games and sat back to wait in Misaki who came back with a few drinks in her hand.

"Here you go, now let the games begin!" Misaki cheered grabbing a handful of some snacks.

Takumi chuckled and turned his attention to the movie, well most of his attention.

In between the movie they make slight jokes here and there on stuff that they found.

"So, plans after college," Takumi starts another conversation.

Misaki mood changed when she heard that. "You see the thing is.."

"Yea," Takumi asked curious.

"I'm moving to Korea for a few years," She finally managed to say.

"I'll also be moving to england for a while too."

"So, we'll be saying goodbye to each other soon," Misaki states sadly.

What were they going to do?

* * *

 _ **The end of the first chapter. What do you guys think? Read and review your thoughts. Please check out my collab with angel.**_

 _ **Until next time ~Violet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again guys. Thank you for the feedback.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT \- **_ _**Love will find a way will not be updating anytime soon just to let All I need catch up a little. I will update a chapter every week as I did before, I just had a lot of test these past weeks but that's over now.**_

 _ **P.s Go read Gio's new Oneshot, it's funny XD**_

* * *

 _"I'm moving to Korea for a few years," She finally manages to say._

 _"I'll also be moving to england for a while too."_

 _"So, we'll be saying goodbye to each other soon," Misaki states sadly._

 _What were they going to do?_

After finally getting what was on their minds for weeks now off their chest, neither one of them had the guts to face the other. This was the first time they would be apart from each other for so long. They usually went everywhere together but now it was time for them to say goodbye to each other.

"I guess this is our last movie night together in a long time huh? I'll be leaving graduation night," Misaki says sadly, diverting her eyes to the television. "We'll still be friends right? I mean even if w-"

"Sshh! Of course we'll still be friends- no, best friends at that and no one can ever take your place," Takumi reassures her, turning his gaze back to her. If only she knew how he felt she wouldn't doubt how things would change and that they'd still be close to each other.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Ah, you baka. You're making me cry," Misaki admits rubbing away the tears from her eyes. She wasn't usually like this but for heaven's sake she was moving away from someone who probably knew more about herself than she did. How can you be calm when someone you've been with your whole life is going to be miles away from you.

Takumi chuckled at her childish behavior. Something only he ever saw. "Everything we'll be okay!"

Misaki sighed. "We seem like a couple moving away from each other hahaha…."

"Yea ,we do."

"When do you leave?" She questions, now able to look him in the eye.

"Two days after graduation."

"I see, well then we'll just have to make the best of it. I'll be on you like a leech," Misaki says getting excited.

"Isn't the stalker suppose to be my role?"

"I thought you were the superhero? Oh…. oh, I've got it! You're a superhero with the ability to stalk," Misaki explains clutching her stomach as she laughed her butt off.

"Very funny Misa chan, I'll let you have this little moment to yourself," He says slyly planning something in his mind. He wasn't going to miss the opportunity to tease her. "You should enjoy it as I'll be laughing at the picture of you in the dress from my cousin's wedding."

Misaki's face paled. "You wouldn't."

"I might even decide to post it up on social media," Takumi warns getting up from where he was sitting down. It was now his turn to have some fun. "I'm sure it would be a big hit."

"Takumi, where is that photo?"

"I won't ever tell you but Misa chan sure did look good in that-" Takumi stops as Misaki pounces on him out of nowhere, straddling him and threatening to pour drink unto him until he decides to confess.

Somethings never change and gladly they both enjoyed their moments together all week long.

 **Graduation Night**

Everyone had just stepped out the auditorium yelling that they finally made it out of school, prison, hell or whatever they could come up with. It was time to leave the parents back behind and had to the after party where some of them would say their goodbyes to each other.

Misaki arrives to the gym that was now decorated for the seniors who had just graduated. She didn't think it before but she was most definitely going to miss this place. It was the same with highschool. This was a place she made many memories, a place where she made new friends and was opened to many different experiences.

She looks around the room and spots the exact blond hair person she was searching for. Takumi looks at her the same time and waves over to her as he walks across the gym to her.

Misaki comes to realise this was also a place where she would have to say goodbye to Takumi. She didn't want him to go to the airport with her since she thought he should enjoy the rest of the night with his friends. But she deep inside she would've love for him to go along with her.

"Hey," She greets when he finally made it to her. "After all that hard work we're finally over and starting another chapter."

"Yes," Takumi chuckles. "I won't have to see you tiring out yourself over work and then I have to lock you away in some room."

Misaki snickers, "I'm going to get you back for all those times you did that. Just wait till I get back from Korea, I will lock you in the first room I see."

"Promise? Maybe since we'll be older you can think of a different punishment like-"

 _Smack!_

"You are such a pervert," Misaki says shaking her head.

"I haven't even unleashed the perverted level number two on you yet so I don't see why you're complaining," Takumi admits in a serious tone which scares Misaki for a moment.

 _Was he serious?_ She thought until she heard him begin to laugh.

"I really do feel like deserting you. By the way, why haven't your fangirls ask you to dance?"

"I made a little confession with them so they won't bother us tonight."

Misaki raised an eyebrow curious. "And what sort of confession was it that I don't-"

"Let's go dance," Takumi changes the subject as he pulls her unto the dance floor.

He led her to the middle and right on cue a slow song came on. _Just great!_

Why did it have to be a slow song now just to make everything awkward? He should have thought about something else to distract her but now it was too late.

"Uhm…" Misaki mumbles not sure what to do.

Takumi decides to make the first move and wraps his arms around her, while pulling her to him the process. Unconsciously, he had her tight towards his chest not wanting to let her go. Misaki didn't try to pull away as she figured why he was acting this way so she just leaned unto him.

"Enough of this sappy music, let's enjoy the rest of our graduation," The host yells and the Dj changes the music to an upbeat song.

Misaki and Takumi let go of each other since they would be the only ones still hugging each other and it would be really weird.

"Misaki!"

She turned and found some of her friends running over to her.

"Let's dance!" Her friend Sakura urges as she pulls Misaki away from Takumi to dance with her other friends.

Takumi heads over to a table to watch Misaki whom he knew was uncomfortable dancing to the music. It was most definitely fun to watch her beg him to save her. He didn't move a muscle to save her but just sat and watch until an hour later she escapes from her friends.

"I'll kill you for that," She states, talking about him not helping her.

"I didn't drag you out there now did I?" He smirks trying to mess with her.

"Whatever. I…..have to leave right now," She says to him. "My bags are packed and the car should be picking me up right now."

"Oh, then we should get you outside so you can leave," Takumi answers with hurt in his voice as both him and Misaki head outside.

As she predicted, a car was there waiting for her.

"Uhmmm…..I guess, I hope you do well with becoming a doctor," Misaki voices wishing him all the best.

"I know you'll become the greatest lawyer anyone has ever seen."

"Of course," Misaki yells excited.

Takumi watches as she smiles toward him. This was the last time she'll be so close to him for a while.

"Stop staring at me like that, I'm not going to cry."

"Of course not, girls aren't supposed to cry but always have smiles on their faces," Takumi claims smiling down at her.

Misaki chuckles at his weird sayings.

"Misaki, I lo-"

 _Beep!_

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I hope you keep in touch with me and don't overwork yourself," Takumi voices deciding not to confess to her now she was leaving. He didn't want her to leave uncertain about what to say with his feelings. What if she didn't feel the same way? He didn't want to make anything awkward.

"Baka! I will lock you into a room. Goodbye pervert, I'll be leaving my outer space for now," Misaki waves goodbye as she hugs him one last time and gets into the car.

"And my outer space is leaving me," Takumi mumbles watching the car drive off.

 **7 years later…**

Takumi over the years had flew back to Japan to work as a doctor in one of his family hospitals. He became the person he always wanted to be, helping to save people. Seven years since he graduated from college and three years since he's spoken to his best friend Misaki. He lost contact with her along the years and when he asked her parents for her info and finally contacted her again, their bond had seemed to drift away.

It wasn't easy to connect with her over the phone. They were sometimes busy with work and Misaki wasn't able to visit home much or when she did Takumi was unfortunately away from home. In those three years, he did date someone but broke it off with them since his feelings for them wasn't the same as his feelings for Misaki.

"Dr. Usui, that little girl from yesterday is crying again and you're the only one she wants to speak to," A nurse breaks him out his thoughts.

"Ok sure, I'll take care of her," He reassures her, heading towards the nursery. He sees the said little girl in a corner crying her eyes out.

"Doctor…...Usui," She weeps wiping her eyes.

"Don't you know girls aren't supposed to cry Hikari," He asks her helping her wipe her eyes.

"Why?" She wonders.

"Because they should always have a smile on their face," A voice answers her question.

Takumi and Hikari looks towards the door of the nursery and Takumi recognises a familiar face.

"Hello again, my superhero," Misaki states walking into the room.

And suddenly, all those old feelings came crashing back to Takumi.

* * *

I pray for all your love,

Girl our love is so unreal,

I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me.

(I must be dreamin')

This is something like a movie,

And I don't know how it ends girl,

but I fell in love with my best friend.

\- lyrics by Jason Chen

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed. Please Read and Review your thoughts, check out my collab with Angel and my new story the royals. I also have another short story called Teach me and fall for me to be posted. **_

_**Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi again to everyone. I'm working on updating All I Need, so that's why you need to take this chapter as it is but the next one will be 3k-4k because a lot of stuff is gonna happen. Enjoy!**_

* * *

" _Hello again my superhero," Misaki states walking into the room._

 _And suddenly all those old feelings came crashing back to Takumi._

"What are you doing here?" He asks surprise standing up. He didn't know she was back in Japan. Why didn't anyone tell him. He got a good look at her. Nothing much had changed except the fact that she looks absolutely beautiful. She had really changed into a lady rather than looking like a tomboy.

"Is it bad for me to visit my bestfriend? Should I leave?" She says jokingly ready to walk out the room but Takumi stops her.

"No! I was just caught off guard by you randomly showing up here."

"I guess that's understandable. We lost touch with each other for a few years," Misaki answers sadly. She looks around and notices the other persons in the room. "Uhmm...Can we go somewhere private?"

Takumi also remembers there were other people in the room and realises they should take their conversation elsewhere. "Let's go to my office."

Misaki nods and follows him out the room to his office.

"Who's that girl with Dr. Usui?" A voice questions.

"I'm not sure but make sure you find out for me," A female voice orders.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"You finally became a doctor," Misaki says looking around his office at all the diagrams and books.

"Yes, after all those years of studying."

Misaki chuckles. "It wasn't like studying was hard for you."

"True. So how is being a lawyer?" Takumi wonders watching her inspect his office.

"It's going really great. The reason I'm back in japan is to see whether or not I take a position being offered to me here or stay in korea," Misaki explains suddenly smiling at Takumi so much to give him a heart attack.

He clears his throat before he speaks to calm his heart from beating so quickly. She still held this effect on him. "So how long will you be staying for?"

"One month then I make my decision. What's in here," She questions stopping in front a closed door in his office.

"That's an extra room I have for when I might have spend the night at the hospital," He tells her walking up to her.

"Can I see it?" Misaki urges so innocently.

"Sure," Takumi says opening up the door for her when-

 _Shove!_

-He felt himself being pushed into it. He turns and sees Misaki closing the door.

"I told you I would lock you in a room when I come back," She yells loud enough for Takumi to hear on the other side of the door.

"You can't be serious Misaki?"

"Now you know how I felt!" She yells back. Payback felt great. "I'll let you out when two minutes are over," She adds walking to sit on his couch.

Takumi sighs inside the room alone. She did say she was going to do this to him. He just thought she would have gotten over it. It seems not. But at least she is back in Japan again. Maybe now he can tell her how he felt those years back. But what if she had changed? What if she wasn't the girl he fell in love with from the past? He would need to observe her and figure out if his feelings for her were still like in the past. If they were then he will confess to her finally.

 **Meanwhile**

Misaki sits on his couch trying to calm her heart. It was becoming more and more obvious that she held feelings for him. She did in the past but she never wanted to ruin their friendship. Suppose she had confess and he had rejected her? It would've been awkward afterwards and their friendship could have been ruined.

They lost contact and there was no way for her to reach him. Her parents had moved to the countryside and lost contact with everyone. Suzuna is studying abroad. How would she come into contact with him?

She did call the hospital but he was never there. Her messages somehow never reached him. He was always busy and she got tired of waiting and stopped calling to get through to him but now here she is.

"I should let him out now," She mumbles shaking her head to get out of her thoughts. She stands up and proceeds to unlock the door to reveal Takumi who stood in front her with his arms fold.

"Got that out your system now?" He questions.

Misaki nods.

"Great! How about we head out for some dinner maybe? On me. We can do some catching up," He explains taking off his coat and grabbing his wallet to put it in his back pocket.

"Sure," Misaki says liking that idea.

Takumi walks ahead of her and opens the door of his office for her to walk out. Misaki smiles at his gentleman like behavior and steps out his office first followed by Takumi. They were on their way to the main floor to get in his car.

* * *

"It would seem that girl is his best friend from when they were in college," The voice from earlier who was ordered to find out about Misaki says.

"What?" Doctor Megumi yells. She couldn't believe it. Why was this girl here? She thought that she had moved away for good. Megumi had to do something about this or Takumi will be snatched away.

Megumi spots they said figures on their way to the exit and hurries after them. She wasn't going to let him go now.

* * *

"Takumi you baka…." Misaki chuckles laughing at his little joke.

"Well Misa chan you-"

"Hey," An unfamiliar voice interrupts them.

Misaki looks at the owner the voice a spots a blond haired lady in a doctor's coat. She must be one of his colleagues.

Unfortunately, Takumi wasn't happy to see Megumi.

"Hey," Megumi greets Misaki extending her arm. "You must be Misaki, Takumi's childhood friend?"

"Yes," Misaki answers shaking Megumi's hand. "And you are?"

"OH, I'm his girlfriend silly!"

* * *

 _ **1K+ Short right? But as I said next chapter is 3k to 4k. Megumi is here! She is a threat but still she isn't. She's more of an eye opener for Misaki and Takumi. You'll see as the story goes on.**_

 _ **Please check out Teach me and fall for me!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT- For the first time I will take a one shot title from one random reviewer and create a funny/ perverted one shot. Just leave your weird title in your review and who knows if I'll select you!**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is finally here. Thank you for enjoying the previous ones and now to that guest with the long review.**_

 _ **Dear guest, who wrote that long review. I was going to answer to it but I won't. Enjoy!**_

 _ **This was suppose to be a 3k chapter but exams made that impossible to happen. And since it hasn't updated so long I wanted to get what was done posted. By the way, there's only one more chapter after this.**_

* * *

 _"Hey," Megumi greets Misaki extending her arm. "You must be Misaki, Takumi's childhood friend?"_

 _"Yes," Misaki answers shaking Megumi's hand. "And you are?"_

 _"OH, I'm his girlfriend silly!"_

Both Misaki's and Takumi's eyes widens. Misaki in shock because she didn't know he has a girlfriend and Takumi because he is confused by Megumi's actions.

"Megumi, what the hell are you saying?" He questions Megumi pulling her away from Misaki. "We broke up remember."

"I'm sorry I meant to say ex-girlfriend Takumi," Megumi answers trying to act innocently. "Takumi we need to talk about something."

"What?"

"Let's get back together," She says bluntly.

"Are you crazy? Of course not," He whispers so Misaki will not hear them. "Let's talk about this some other time. I don't know what's happening with you," He adds before he walks back over to Misaki.

Misaki just stares at Megumi. _She's beautiful. And I thought I could get with a guy like him, yeah right._

"Misaki I'm sorry about that. You see Megumi is-"

Misaki stops him. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"But Misaki listen sh-"

"Let's go. We don't want to be late for dinner," Misaki tells him before she walks out of the hospital.

Takumi sighs. He'll need to explain the whole situation to her or it'll be very awkward between them. Unfortunately for him, the car ride will be exactly what he doesn't want it to be.

"I thought you and Takumi were over. You didn't even show signs of wanting to date him," Megumi's assistant tells her.

"That girl is the reason we broke up. I don't want to date him exactly but she ruined everything for me. Shouldn't it be the same for her?" Megumi answers smirking. She didn't have a chance with him in the past all because of Misaki, it wasn't that she loved him back then but she hates to know she lost to someone.

"That's pretty evil."

"Isn't it?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Takumi's car neither him or Misaki said anything. They both sit quietly as the car drives along. Takumi is trying to think of the best way to explain everything to her while Misaki is trying to think up a topic to break the ice around them.

"So how's being a doctor?" She finally asks. It's the only thing she can think of.

"Lots of patients, lots of blood and saving lives," He answers then the awkward tension comes back. "How's being a lawyer?"

"You've asked that already," Misaki chuckles.

Takumi sighs. "Sorry it was just becoming really awkward and the silence was killing me an-"

"Woah! Slow down," She tries to calm down his rant. "It's okay. Let's not talk about it okay? I think it's better that way."

Takumi nods but still wants to explain it all to her.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

30 Minutes later….

"Wow! I can't believe it's still here!" Misaki exclaims standing outside her favorite restaurant from when they were in college. She thought by the time she returned it would've shut down. "How are they still open?"

"My family funds them."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, it's a good restaurant after all," He says taking her hand to walk into the restaurant. Touching her gives him a little warm feeling on the inside.

"Nothing has changed," Misaki tells him looking at the same old restaurant she once remembered.

"Of course it hasn't. Takumi made sure to keep it that way," A voice states.

"Mei!" Misaki greets the owner.

Mei waves at Misaki and calls one of her servers. "Take them to one of our finest tables. The two of them are our guests. Everything is on the house."

The server bows and takes them to a table under Mei's orders. The male server wants to pull out Misaki's chair but Takumi beats him to it. He claims it's his job as a gentleman.

The server leaves them alone to decide their dishes.

"The old menu is still here. I think I'll try fried rice."

"Fried rice."

They say at the same time.

Maybe they hadn't really changed. He still knows what she'll order.

"And as usual will you have the same or did your taste of food change?" She wonders out loud. She always wanted to know how much changed between them.

"Yes I'll have fried rice too."

"Good," Misaki mumbles in relief.

The time went by as they both order food and eat catching up with each other. They realise nothing has really changed but their age and appearance which is a good thing. With them not having contact over those years they were just in love with the person they knew in the past. And slowly loving the person they see in front of them.

"Should we go to my apartment?" Takumi suggests as they are getting up from their seats. They are about to leave the restaurant but has no idea where to go.

"Sure."

The ride to his apartment is definitely better than the one to the restaurant. They have a better conversation.

"Thanks for having me," Misaki says as she steps into his apartment. "How long have you been living here?"

"Since I started working at the hospital. It's close bye," He explains motioning to the large hospital he could see outside his living room.

"Nice," Misaki answers looking around. He has pictures of his family around the apartment and even one of the both of them from when they graduated from college. Those were the good times.

"How about a movie like old times?" Takumi tells her putting on a movie. He gets drinks and snacks like they would do back before she left.

They both sit on the couch and Takumi presses play for the movie to start.

"Takumi!"

"Yes," He says looking over at her.

"I thought you weren't like how I remembered you but you are and that's a good thing," She admits shyly.

"We didn't change one bit."

And with that one thought echoed throughout their minds.

 _I'm still in love with my bestfriend._

* * *

 _Ding Dong!_

Takumi slowly opens his eyes once he hears the the door bell. He tries to move but there's a familiar weight on his body. He looks over and spots Misaki sleeping comfortable against him.

Takumi smiles and moves himself away from her carefully trying not to wake her. He makes sure she's safely tucked in on the couch before he goes to answer the door.

The moment he opens the door the moment he instantly regrets it.

"Hi Takumi," Megumi greets him. "I thought we could chat now before work."

Why did she have to choose now to talk. Not now when Misaki's here.

"Megumi just leave for no-"

"Why? You said we should talk," Megumi answers but then she sees someone standing near a wall. "Are you afraid she'll leave if she sees us? That's a little bit too late."

Takumi instantly looks around to where she's staring and could swear he saw someone there. Misaki!

 _Please don't leave. Dammit!_

He tries to go after her but Megumi stops him. "Takumi.."

 _Crap!_

* * *

 _ **Will Misaki stay or will she go?One more chapter to go. My goal for this summer is to focus on my stories like all I Need etc. So I don't think you'll see any more stories like this. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update this again when the other stories get updated.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is the final chapter. The song is I fell in love with my bestfriend by Jason chen. Enjoy!.**_

* * *

 **Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?**

 **Ever since we were ten, baby.**

 **When we were out on the playground playing pretend,**

 **I didn't know it back then.**

 _Takumi instantly looks around to where she's staring and could swear he saw someone there. Misaki!_

 _Please don't leave. Dammit!_

 _He tries to go after her but Megumi stops him. "Takumi.."_

 _Crap!_

 **Now I realize you were the only one,**

 **It's never too late to show it.**

 **Grow old together,**

 **Have feelings we had before,**

 **Back when we were so innocent.**

"What do you want Megumi? I don't have time for this," Takumi says hoping he can get this over with quickly so he can explain everything to Misaki.

"Let's get back together," Megumi answers smiling.

"What?!" Takumi exclaims shock. Is she crazy. "We broke up because we didn't love each other. Have you forgotten?"

Megumi shakes her head. "No. But how about we give it another try?"

"No…..Is this because Misaki is here?"

Megumi frowns. "Well I guess that's obvious. You broke up with me for her and now all of a sudden she comes back and gets to have you? Yeah right!"

"You don't love me even know do you?" Takumi questions starting to get angry. Then why ruin his relationship with Misaki.

"No but that girl ruined my chances with you shouldn't I ruin her chance? She's probably gone by now. She doesn't deserve you."

 **I pray for all your love,**

 **girl our love is so unreal,**

 **I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me.**

 **(I must be dreamin')**

Takumi chuckles. "How did I ever date someone like you?"

"What?"

"Misaki is the right person for me. I should've told her back then how I really felt and maybe things would be different now…."

"Takumi you cannot be serious?" Megumi answers furious. He's still picking Misaki over her.

 **This is something like a movie,**

 **And I don't know how it ends girl,**

 **But I fell in love with my best friend,**

 **(I think I'm in love)**

 **I fell in love with my best friend,**

"I'm sorry for all the pain I might have caused you Megumi and I am truly sorry that I couldn't love you how you wanted but I fell in love with my best friend and I need to tell her…"

"Takumi-"

"Please leave," Takumi tells her holding the door for her to leave.

"Fine," Megumi mutters exiting his home.

All he has to do is hope Misaki didn't leave through the other door.

 **Through all the dudes**

 **that came by,**

 **And all the nights that you cried.**

 **Girl, I was there right by your side.**

 **How could I tell you I loved you,**

 **When you were so happy**

 **With some other guy?**

Takumi runs towards his bedroom but Misaki's not there. He checks the kitchen and she's not there. He starts to panic. He goes to check the bathroom when he hears water running from a tap.

He sighs in relief and waits for her to come out.

Misaki opens the door. "Takumi? Did you guys finish talk?"

"Misaki listen-"

"I know you guys dated so it's ok-"

"No wait just hear me out."

Misaki nods.

 **Now I realize you were the only one,**

 **It's never too late to show it.**

 **Grow old together,**

 **Have feelings we had before,**

 **When we were so innocent.**

"We did date-"

"I knew it-"

"Can you please stop talking or I will do something I won't regret to seal your mouth," Takumi warns her who nods in understanding.

"We did date but we broke up and that was long before you came here," He feels relief being able to finally say that.

"Do you still like her?" Misaki asks hoping he says no.

"I don't like her but I'm in love with someone else," Takum admits smiling at a hurt Misaki.

All that's going through her mind is him having someone he loves other than her-

"And that person is my best friend,"He continues.

Misaki eyes widens.

 **I pray for all your love,**

 **Girl our love is so unreal,**

 **I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me.**

 **(I must be dreamin')**

 **This is something like a movie,**

 **And I don't know how it ends girl,**

 **but I fell in love with my best friend.**

"Well," Misaki starts off shyly. "I do have someone I'm in love with."

"Who?" Takumi questions hoping to God it's him and she didn't find someone while she was away.

"There's this guy at work and we-"

"What?" Takumi almost yells. He says it softly instead.

"I'm kidding," Misaki chuckles. His expression was just too funny. "I actually mean that uhhmm...I'm in love with you."

"What? I didn't hear that," Takumi lies.

Misaki glares at him. "I'm in love with you since college you baka! I just didn't think you would like me that way."

 **I know it sounds crazy,**

 **That you'd be my baby.**

 **Girl you mean that much to me.**

 **And nothing compares when,**

 **We're lighter than air and**

 **We don't wanna come back down.**

"Correction I love you that way," He says holding up her chin then leans down to connect his lips with her lips.

Moments later they pull away from each other.

"After all that waiting and I finally get to kiss you," Takumi smirks removing his hand away from her.

Misaki smiles.

"How much longer will I have to wait to take this to my room?"

Misaki glares at him.

 **And I don't wanna ruin what we have**

 **Love is so unpredictable.**

 **But it's the risk that I'm taking,**

 **Hoping, praying,**

 **You'd fall in love with your best friend.**

"Geez! All the guys in the world and I had to like you," Misaki jokes smiling.

"All the girls in the world and I fell in love with my best friend."

* * *

 **I pray for all your love,**

 **Girl our love is so unreal,**

 **I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me.**

 **(I must be dreamin')**

 **This is something like a movie,**

 **And I don't know how it ends girl,**

 **but I fell in love with my best friend ~ Jason Chen.**

* * *

 **The end I didn't want a cliché ending where she's gone so that's why she's there. It's okay, request central stuff and Teach and fall for me and if you guys are lucky things will be posted today.**

 **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**


End file.
